Celestic Town
Celestic Town (Japanese: カンナギタウン Kannagi Town) is a town in the region of Sinnoh. It is a tiny town that preserves the history of Sinnoh and the old ways of life. The center of town has a small shrine that dates back to ancient times. It is one of the smallest towns in the entire region. It is also one of the oldest, and some say the town has been there since Sinnoh was created. It is the hometown of Cynthia's family and of Kalos Elite Four member Drasna's grandparents. Slogan The Past Lives (Japanese: A town that conveys the past.) Places of interest Cynthia's family's house After Team Galactic is defeated at Mt. Coronet, players can come here to see a picture of the mascot for their game's counterpart version ( for Pearl and for Diamond) to add to the Pokédex. Celestic Ruins Inside a cave, in the center of the town, are etchings telling the legend of , , and . However, in the anime, it was shown to be like actual ruins, with pillars and a temple-like structure. Found inside is a fresco involving the lake guardians. It was somewhat destroyed by Team Galactic's raid on the Research Center in Losing its Lustrous! and Double Team Turnover!. In , an event is unlocked here after the Stark Mountain storyline is completed. When the painting at the rear of the ruins is examined, Cynthia will appear and give her theory to the painting's meaning. Cynthia: This cave painting... It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either DIALGA or PALKIA appearing at the Spear Pillar. The three lights around it were thought to be UXIE, MESPRIT, and AZELF. May I continue? But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? Could they be DIALGA, PALKIA, and GIRATINA instead? And the large light at their center. Does it represent ? Could it be what created this world of ours? May I continue for a little bit longer? Thank you for listening to my theory. Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. "Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One." I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than DIALGA or PALKIA. Does that sound plausible to you? I'm not quite sure how GIRATINA fits into this scheme of things, but... It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about GIRATINA, the only Pokémon there. It must have been as powerful as DIALGA and PALKIA, the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, GIRATINA has to have a power opposite of theirs. I'm sorry this is so long. May I say one last bit? A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? DIALGA's Roar of Time... PALKIA's Spacial Rend... To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth... That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again. Cynthia then leaves the cave and ends the event. If the player responds with "no" when Cynthia asks if she can continue, she will respond with: I'm so sorry. I let myself get carried away... Cynthia then leaves the cave and ends the event. Demographics Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum The population of Celestic Town is 22, making it the third least populous town in the Sinnoh region. Most of Cynthia's family lives here. Shop There is no Poké Mart in the town, so an elderly couple run a shop out of their house in the northwest of the town. A man standing in the shop gives away three pairs of glasses to the depending on the time of day. He gives away Choice Specs in the morning, BlackGlasses during the day, and Wise Glasses at night. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}}} Items }} }} 's party has high friendship|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=BlackGlasses}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|From a in the south-west house|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} Pokémon Trainers Celestic Ruins |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cyrus.png |prize= 6840 |class=Galactic Boss |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=Pt |location=Celestic Town |locationname=Celestic Ruins |pokemon=3}} | | | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, the Trainer will have a team with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / |1|439|Mime Jr.|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |792|2|122|Mr. Mime|♂|33|None|064|Kadabra|♂|33|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} |1056|3|122|Mr. Mime|♂|44|None|064|Kadabra|♂|44|None|424|Ambipom|♂|44|None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} / |3|122|Mr. Mime|♂| / |None|065|Alakazam|♂| / |None|424|Ambipom|♂| / |None|36=チャック|37=Chuck}} In the anime In the , Celestic Town is the hometown of the Sinnoh League Cynthia; her grandmother and the head of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center Professor Carolina; and Lila, a famous Pokémon Stylist and a former Pokémon Coordinator who is also known as the "Tiger Lily of Celestic Town". , , and arrived in Celestic in Battling The Generation Gap!. Dawn was eager to visit Lila's fashion store and meet the woman who broke her mother's winning streak. Ash, however, was with his mind set on finding a way to counter Fantina's 's and decided to for his upcoming Gym instead. When Dawn and Brock arrived at the store, the receptionist told them that Lila wasn't there and would spend the whole day off, much to Dawn's disappointment. Later, at the Contest Hall, Dawn discovered that Lila took the day off to compete in the Celestic . In the Performance Stage, Lila impressed the Contest Judges by showing off the unique characteristics of her . Dawn also did a good job in the round, having creating an ice sculpture to slide on. Jessilina, however, failed to make the cut and was knocked out of the competition. In the Battle Stage, Dawn and Lila both defeated their first two opponents and reached the finals. Dawn had some problems at the beginning as Lila's 's and were preventing her from battling properly, but in the end she managed to defeat her mother's childhood rival and win the coveted Celestic Ribbon, her third Contest Ribbon overall. After the Celestic Contest, Lila took the group to her store and allowed them to pick out outfits and Accessories free of charge. Ash and visited the town's research center in Losing Its Lustrous!, where they, together with Cynthia, her grandmother, and Officer Jenny's police officers, tried to stop Team Galactic from stealing the Lustrous Orb. However, they were unsuccessful, and in Double Team Turnover!, the villainous team left the town with two of the timespace orbs in their possession. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , , , and Cynthia's grandmother arrived in Celestic Town in Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone I. During their stay, they encountered Cyrus, who wanted to enter the Celestic Ruins to take photos of the murals depicting , , and . He succeeded getting into the ruins and taking the photos, but Diamond and Pearl managed to steal and destroy his camera before he left. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi and Hareta visited Celestic Town in Dialga's Secret Keys to learn more about and to deliver the Old Charm to Cynthia's grandmother, the town elder. They find her arguing with Team Galactic's B-2, who has also come to investigate. When B-2 gets fed up with her stubbornness, he starts the countdown on a bomb planted in the ruins out of spite. Hareta and his manage to keep the explosion from harming the town and its surroundings, and the Old Charm is successfully delivered. As thanks, the elder tells Hareta and Mitsumi about , and , as well as their connection to Dialga. They are then interrupted by Cyrus, who had been eavesdropping along with Jupiter and Saturn, and Mitsumi informs Hareta that Cyrus leads Team Galactic. In Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!, Cyrus informs Hareta and Mitsumi of his plan to take Dialga's power before leaving town, and Mitsumi challenges Jupiter and Saturn so that Hareta can pursue him. Her battle's ending is seen in the beginning of Challenge! The Fortress of Steel!!, in which Jun and Professor Rowan arrive to help, only for Jupiter and Saturn to withdraw. Trivia * Celestic Town's music is the same as Eterna City's, which is a neighboring town of Celestic. * The shrine in the middle of town bears a striking resemblance to the shrine found in Ilex Forest, Johto in . * In the games, there are no televisions in this town. * If an Action Replay is used, and the player tries to move into the center pit of the town, the game will crash. Name origin Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Towns de:Elyses es:Pueblo Caelestis fr:Célestia it:Memoride ja:カンナギタウン zh:神和镇